Ray of Hope
by Flit Flutterby
Summary: Lost in the Muggle world with no idea who he is, Cedric Diggory must find his back to the Wizarding world. Sometimes we don't always see what's before our eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Just a note this story is slightly AU. I don't want to give to much away right now so just read. Feel free to ask about any question of comment and I'll do my best to respond. Enjoy.**

His eyes crack open slightly only to immediately close as the white light blinded him. He took a deep breath and cautiously opened one eye followed by the other one. Slowly he sat up, this place, it felt different than any other place he'd ever been in. He blinked a couple times and looked around the strange room only to find it rather blank. All the walls around him were a glaring white and in the corner a large black box was perched in stark contrast with the walls. The contraption looked quite odd and had a small box with glowing numbers under it that read 8:34.

He blinked again and turned his head toward the window and raised his hand to his head, only to find a small tube taped to the top of it connected to a bag of clear liquid. He looked at it funny and shook his hand for a second. The thin tube stayed in place. Confused he tried to remove the adhesive only to find it caused him pain. Maybe I shouldn't bother with that, he though to himself. This place was strange he though, where am I?" His head was beginning to feel heavy and he laid back down on the bed and looked up at the glowing tubes above him. At this point he was fully confused and every time a though came to him is slipped away like a wet fish. After a good few minutes he was finally able to focus his mind. How did I get here he though to him self… then it hit him, the most confusing question of them all… Who am I?

He shot up in panic, his mind frantically searching it's black depth only to find there was nothing there to respond to him. Who am I he kept thinking to himself. He looked up quickly as he heard the door to him room open and a short gray haired woman in white walked in. Quickly his mind gave him a word, nurse. He looked at her questioningly; she offered him a warm friendly smile. "Oh Goodness," she sang to while smiling, "It seems our young John Doe has woken up." His gaze at her narrowed, is that my name John Doe, he though to himself. But the spinning oblivion of his mind told him no. The old nurse pursed her lips at him sympathetically and handed him a cup of cold water. He gently took it from her and drank greedily, irrigating his parched throat. When all the liquid was gone he looked at the nurse again.

"Where am I," he managed to force out in a raspy tone.

"Well my dear, you are at St. Peter's hospital," she replied.

"St. Mungo's?" He questioned as another word came to his mind. His face was now visible with confusion. Where did that word come from he though to himself.

"St. Peter's," she corrected gently, still smiling warmly at him. "I'm Nurse Barbra White and I'm the one who's been taking care of you." He relaxed slightly

"What happened, how did I end up here?" The old nurse shook her head with concern.

"Unfortunately no one knows exactly what happened. You were found on the side of the road with a serious head injury. An anonymous person called for an ambulance and you ended up here." He nodded at her wondering to himself what an ambulance was. "You look tired dear. How about I get you something warm to eat and then I'll give you some medication to help you sleep. You're still recovering from that nasty injury."

"That would be nice thank you." He laid back down and watched as the nurse walked to the door. "Wait," he called to her remembering one more question. "Who am I?" The nurse turned to him and frowned apologetically.

"Well when you were brought here your clothing was a mangled mess and you didn't have any personal items on you, the only thing we could get was this." She handed him a piece of black, frayed cloth with a black and yellow crest embroider on it. The word Hufflepuff was glaring out at him in vibrant yellow writing. He took it from here and suddenly some of his thoughts became less fuzzy. My name, he though, I know it starts with a C. Chris… no…Craig… no… Cecile… close but no… Ce… Ce… Cedric… my name is Cedric. He whispered it to himself quietly, the a little louder. The nurse looked at him questioningly.

"Cedric," he said to her, "my name is Cedric." Suddenly his mind turned fuzzy again and he felt extreme exhaustion. He lowed himself back on to the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay thank you all for reviewing. Just to give a time frame it's just after the 4th book, however I shall say no more so I don't give anymore away.**

It was dark outside when he awoke again. His stomach rumbled loudly and he looked around to find a steaming try of food. It looked like mashed potatoes with gravy and meatloaf. Next to it was a cup of hot tea and water. He frowned slightly. I don't like meatloaf he told himself. However he felt hungry and the potatoes smelled good so he ate them quickly. Then he sat for a while and picked at the meatloaf. The kind nurse came in to check on him.

"It's not going to get warmer if you pick at it," she said to him strictly. Some how they way she said that reminded him of someone he knew before. But he couldn't place it. I picture of a gray hair woman in a drab robe flashed in his mind. He couldn't remember who she was but he knew her somehow. "Anyway dear it's good to see you're awake again. The doctor wishes to come in later and talk to you. I told him you couldn't remember anything about what happened but he still wishes to bother you." He gave her a small smile. "You don't talk much do you dear?"

"I honestly don't know," he replied to her unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. A small flash in his mind of a girl squealing, "Silent but handsome," played across his mind. He smiled inwardly to himself, was that girl talking about him? He didn't notice the nurse taking a look at his charts and blood pressure until she tried to stick a thermometer in to his mouth. He flinched back and gave her a look of horror. "What is that thing?" The nurse cracked a smile.

"You men are all such big babies, it's just a thermometer, I'm going to take your temperature," he continued to stare at her so she continued on. "It's too see if you have a fever." He then nodded and she placed the thermometer under his tongue.

"Now are you going to eat the meatloaf or just pick at it?"

"Add oon'tt iike eet." He tired to reply. The nurse laughed at him and he smiled at her. Then she took the thermometer out and looked at it.

"Completely normal, now dear what were you saying."

"I'm sorry, I just don't care for meatloaf." The nurse just shook her head.

"You can't remember who you are but you remember you don't like meatloaf." She tired to say sternly but couldn't help to smile. He just shrugged. "Well dear would you like me to get you anything before I go, maybe turn the television on for you?"

"Television?" The word sounded vaguely familiar to him but he didn't know where he had heard it. He saw the nurse looking at him speechless and he blushed slightly embarrassed under her gaze. "I guess I don't remember what Television is." The nurse shook her head sadly and handed him the remote.

"That up there is the television. You turn it on by pressing this button." She pressed it and the black box in the corner turned on and started glowing blue. "Now you change the channel by pressing the buttons with the arrows on them like this." The blue screen now changed to one with moving pictures on it and Cedric looked upon it curiously. "Now dear I'll try to find you something you may like." She stopped changing the channels when she found an evening sitcom and handed the controller to him. He fingered the buttons lightly and looked at the screen.

"Thank you," he said while looking up at the moving picture. It was amazing he had never seen anything quite like it before. He was so enamored with the television that he didn't see the look of concern the nurse gave him before she left.

After a while the novelty of the television wore off and he found that none of what he saw helped him remember anything. In fact none of it even seemed familiar, which made him wonder more about who he was. He turned off the television and laid down on the bed. He sat for a while and listened to the people talking outside his door and the hustle of the hospital. Finally he heard the friendly voice of Nurse Barbra talking to someone. He listened carefully.

"Other then the loss of memory the young man is in perfect heath. All of his vital are completely perfect in fact I've never seen someone so healthy. But he still worries me. Today he didn't even know what a television was. Everyone knows what a television is. I guess I can't believe that no one is looking for him, such a handsome boy, and very soft spoken. I'm willing to take him home with me until he can get on his feet, it would be my pleasure, he's very polite." Cedric laid back in his bed. Was that true, he though to himself, is there really no one looking for me. Am I really all alone? Do I even have a family? His mind was racing and tears were forming in his eyes. Someone must care that I'm here, he though. Then he shook his head, boys don't cry the thought to himself. Then a voice played his head it was stern but gentle "boys don't cry, no matter what they endue the pain." A memory flash again, this time the face of a boy crying on the ground with his arm clearly broken and the same voice gently scolding him, "Son boys don't cry, no matter what they endue the pain." Then quick as a wink the boy stopped crying the pain gone, his arm fixed and he was pulled in to the arms of a man who held him lovingly.

The flash back ended and Cedric found himself looking out at a bright sunny day. He was dreaming. He shook his head trying to remember what the man in the dream looked like, but it faded in the black oblivion of his mind. He looked over and saw a try with next with him with some orange juice or oatmeal. Some how the old nurse knew when he was getting ready to wake up and brought him hot food. He took a long sip of the orange juice and watched as a man with dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes walked in. "Good morning you must be Cedric. It's good to finally come in when you're awake. I'm Doctor Bevard. I've just come to check on you."

"Yes, Hello." The first thing the doctor did was check his pupils, and then took his blood pressure. The he hummed to himself and he looked over Cedric's charts.

"Well son, you seem to be perfectly healthy. However I don't know how to explain the memory loss. All of you scans came back normal and you seem to have healed from the original trauma done. I honestly don't know what to tell you. But since you're healthy unfortunately we've got to release you. However, Nurse White is willing to let you stay with her until you can get back on your feet." Cedric nodded unsure of what to do.

"Alright thank you." The doctor gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to go a head and remove the saline IV I think you're well enough to stay hydrated on your own." The doctor went over and quickly pulled the small tube out of his hand and put a band aid over the spot. Then the doctor left and Cedric look the band aid on his hand. He sat for a while and ate his oatmeal while watching some television before Nurse White walked in carrying a brown paper bag. She wasn't dressed in her usual crisp uniform. She was dressing in a flowered shirt and brown pants. She smiled warmly at Cedric and handed him the brown bag.

"I hope these fit you my dear, you look about the same size as my oldest nephew. I hope you like blue." Cedric looked in the bag and smile to find a blue striped shirt and denim pants. He smiled.

"I like them very much thank you."

"Well then, I'll let you get cleaned up and ready to go." He took a hot shower before putting on the clothing Nurse White brought him. The pants were slightly small but the shirt covered them. He then looked at himself in the mirror for a while. He looked… different, he thought to himself. Then he decided he needed to get a hair cut. Finally he walked to the reception desk where Nurse White was sitting.

"Oh, my," she exclaimed, "don't you look handsome. Doesn't he look handsome Mary?" A short blond nurse not much older than him looked up and smiled at him.

"Very handsome," she replied winking at him. He smiled at her and blushed slightly. He then looked her over and glance away when she looked up.

"Oh well it's already half past noon we'd better get going. We've got to get shopping."

"Good bye Mary, It was nice meeting you." He said to her as they left. She flashed him a smile before he walked out the door.

Once they got outside Cedric noticed it was very pleasant day. Everyone was walking around and seemed happy. For the first time since well… since he could remember he felt happy too. A smile came to his face as the sun peaked out from behind the cloud. He followed the nurse looked around in wonder at everything. Some of the things around him he recognized like the cars other things like the phone booth made him stop in curiosity. Every time he fell behind Nurse White would just turn around, place her hands on her hips and sigh impatiently. Finally the walked to the tube station and Cedric stopped at the entrance. It reminded him of something, a number came up, platform 9 ¾. He whispered it allowed to himself.

"What did you say dear?"

"I believe I've been somewhere like this." He told. "Platform 9 ¾ ."

"Do you remember anything else?" His brow furrowed in concentration but nothing else came and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nurse White. If I could remember anything I wouldn't have to impose on you." She pursed her lips together and made a tisking noise

"First of all dear it's my pleasure to let you stay with me. I will do everything I can to help you find out where you came from. It's been a while since I've had someone to take care of, since my daughter got married and my husband died. And please call me Barbra." He smiled gratefully at her. After picking up some personal items and some clothing Cedric and Barbra headed back to her home. It was a small town house with a flower garden in the back yard. He felt reasonable comfortable as she showed him his room. It was a lovely house but he knew deep down it would never feel like he belonged there. Barbra had made a beef stew for dinner; however when she asked him what he wanted to drink something made him say pumpkin juice. She looked at him funny but then he laughed it off and asked for water.

The next day Barbra had to leave to go to work but she left him with some money for a hair cut. He looked at the pound notes and coins in his hand and his memory flashed to him looking down at some large gold and some silver coins. He looked back at the money and walked out the door. He looked at the direction given to him carefully. After following the directions almost down to the exact step Cedric reached the street where the hair salon was. He looked up from his direction to see the sign but as soon as took a step he bumped into something very sold. He looked up to see a brown haired girl just older than he was, looking as if she was going to cry. He looked down and saw he had spilled her coffee all over her cream colored blouse. "Oh I'm very sorry," he told her taking out a handkerchief and trying desperately to wipe off the coffee. He dabbed at the huge splotch, suddenly his mind though of a weird word that sounded like vanish and when he looked up the brown stain was gone. He took a step back and she looked at him surprised.

"Goodness how did you do that," she said smiling at him and looking curiously into his eyes. Cedric looked at her and shrugged, unsure of what had happened. She was a plain girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes. Her figure was not exactly what he'd call fit in fact she was rather plump, or to put it politely curvy. But her smile made her seem friendly enough. "I'm Ella Murble, it's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out and he took it and smiled.

"I'm Cedric, am I'm very sorry about your shirt."

"Well you seemed to have taken care of that so no harm no foul." He smiled gratefully at her.

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "at least let me buy you a new cup of coffee." Ella beamed at him; no handsome man had ever talked to her let alone offered to buy her coffee. Cedric looked around unsure. "Well to be honest I'm, uh new to the area and I don't know where the nearest shop is." Ella motioned him over to a small café by the side walk and they walked in together. Two sickles and seven knuts, he thought that's how much a cinnamon cappuccino with extra foam costs. He stood quietly while Ella ordered, a skim milk latte, with light sugar; he then got up and ordered his drink, a cinnamon cappuccino with extra foam, just how he liked it. Though he wasn't quite sure why. But it didn't cost two sickles and seven knuts. He shook his head and paid the cashier six pounds. Then he took his drink to a table. "Would you like to sit down," he asked motioning for Ella to come over. She blushed fiercely and smiled. He pulled out chair out for her and then sat down. A few moments of silence passed as the two of them blew on their hot drinks. Finally Ella broke the ice.

"So you said you're new in town are you here studying at the university."

"Uh no. I'm here visiting my… mum's old Aunt. She's really a lovely lady but I just can't seem to get used to her home."

"So where are you from?" Cedric chocked momentarily on his drink to buy him time to answer. But he still wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I guess I've been moving around for a while." She gave him a sympathetic smile. And Cedric found a chance to change the subject off of him.

"So Ella what do you do?"

"Well I was just on my way to work before you bumped into me. In fact I should probably get going."

"Where do you work I'll walk you there," he said feeling like a gentleman, after all he did ruin the poor girls morning.

"Oh…" she sputtered. "Don't worry about it; it's just down the road. I'm a receptionist at a dental clinic." Dental clinic, he thought to himself, a bushy haired girl's face came in to his head and he heard the word, "My parents wanted me to get braces, they are dentists." Then the name hit him.

"Granger," he said out loud not knowing what he was saying.

"Yes that's them. I answer the phones at their clinic." Cedric smiled at her but in the back of his mind he knew they may have an answer for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys I had to repost this chaptera kind ofbig error was brought to my attention and as soon I noticed I had a big laugh and thought because it was a kind of inappropreate it would be best to make that change. Thank you to Alicia who brought it to my attention. Also I just though I'd let you know that it'll probably be about another week until I am able to post again.**

**Just restating that this is slightly AU, I'm trying to stay as true to the book as possible butsome things need to be changed so that I have a story. Anyway thank you guys for the reviews many of them have been really helpful. I'll try working on the spelling but sometimes I get really excited and post itbefore I get to proof read it as carefully as possible, then when the mistakesarebrought to my attention I kick myself for missing them. Also I do not believe that their will be any sort of pairings in the story, everything is more platonic (with the exception of a mild crush)than anything else, but sometimes these stories do evolve a bit differently than I anticipate so anything is possible. **

**Also I forgot to put a disclaimer in before so here it is now. I do not own Harry Potter at all and wouldn't even dream of trying to take credit from the very talented J.K. Rowling.**

Cedric looked at Ella, "Please it would be my pleasure to walk you to work." He told her. She blushed again and giggled slightly.

"Are you sure you don't have somewhere else you rather be," she asked, in her mind replacing somewhere with someone.

"No really. I want to." Hetried to flash his most charming smile. She melted right there. He glanced at Ella and a face replaced hers. It was a pretty girl, with dark almond eyes, and long black hair. The girl smiled backat himtenderly.

"Shouldn't we be going," Ella asked him. Cedric looked up at her blankly as he came out of his daydream.

"What?"

"To the clinic where I work, you said you'd walk me there." She looked at him hopefully and he nodded taking the final sip of his drink. He then took her arm politely, he couldn't remember who or why but someone at some point in his life taught him to be a gentleman. They walked down the street, Ella was right that it was only a couple blocks away. "Well this is it," she said looking up at Cedric.

"Would you mind if I came in. I... uh... need to see a dentist."

"I can make you an appointment, what's wrong do you have a cavity or a filling loose or something like that?"

"Yes." The stood for a second in silence, Ella was trying to hold back a giggle and continued on.

"Yes filling, yes cavity?" Cedric stared at her unsure of what to say.

"The… second one." He didn't know what either one was. She looked curiously at him with a lopsided smile one her face.

"Well then come on in and I'll see how busy Dr. Granger is. He may be able to see you now." He followed her in and looked uncertainly at the white walls. There was a row of chairs, and a desk that Ella went to sit behind. It reminded him greatly of the hospital he woke up in. She took out a note book and looked at it. "Well it seems he's in with his 9:15 appointment now but you're welcome to wait."

"Yes thank you Ella." She flushed under his grateful look and smiled shyly at him. Oh he's so cute, she thought, and I think he likes me. That's the only way I can explain him wanting to come into a dentists office. She desperately hoped that he would ask her to dinner. However he seemed very preoccupied. He paced around slightly nervous. This person could know who he was. It was a slim chance, but right now it was his only option. Cedric started making more small talk with Ella before the broadside of telephone calls came in. At first he looked incredulously at her as she talked in to the plastic tube. How can someone hear her though that, he thought, that thing was so strange. But she didn't seem to notice until Cedric's curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed what she called the telle.

"Cedric what are you doing. I can get in trouble for this," she called at him but he put the thing to his ear and to his surprise someone was he could hear someone talking. Ella grabbed the telephone from him and feverishly apologized to the person on the other end. When she got off the phone she shot him an angry look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said looking innocent. "I've just never seen anything like that." She shook her head at him.

"You're a bit of a loon aren't you?" He just mustered up another charming smile and she forgot what she what had happened and went back to work. After a good half an hour an old man left out the door and a tall man with thick brown and peppered gray hair walked out.

"Good morning Miss Murble, any new calls for me?" He asked.

"Yes a few, I put all the new appointment into you're appointment book. Also your daughter called she's going to stop by to drop off the lunch you forgot."

"Thank you Miss Murble." Then he looked into the waiting room. "It's that my 10:00 appointment?"

"No Sir, he's a walk inm claming a cavity. I told him you may have some time to fit him in today."

"Well I've got a few minutes now the least I can do is take a look." Ella called Cedric up and walked him back to the dentist room. As soon as he looked in Cedric jumped back.

"It looks like a torture chamber in there."

"Oh why are men such babies? Don't worry Dr. Granger is quite gentle. I promise." She offered him a reassuring smile and knew this was his only chance to talk to Granger so he reluctantly sat down in the chair and Ella had instructed. He waited there the anticipation building up side of wanting to burst out. Finally Dr. Granger walked in.

"So my receptionist tells me you have a cavity, well let's take a look." Cedric jumped up from the chair.

"No Sir, it's not a cavity or whatever that is. I feel fine. Actually I came here wanting to ask you a question." The dentist looked surprised but waited for the young man to continue. "Dr. Granger I was hoping you could tell me… who I am. Have you ever seen me before in your life? My name is Cedric surly you must remember that." The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry young man. But I do not know who you are. I can look up your dental history if you wish but from what is sounds like this is the first time you've ever been a to dentist. I'd help you if I could but I have no idea who you are. My daughter knew a boy named Cedric but he died a couple weeks ago. She came home quite upset because of it. But as I said he is dead so fortunately since you are standing here before me you cannot be him. I'm very sorry son, but I can't help you." He looked genuinely sympathetic at being unable to help. Cedric just stood back disappointment shown clean across his face. With his head down he walked out of the small clinic head down in defeat. He didn't even hear Ella calling after him asking if he was alright. He was so deep at focusing on this obstacle he did not even notice a familiar bushy haired female walking past him.

Hermione was on her way to her father clinic when she past him. She stopped for a second and turned around in disbelief. Did I just see a ghost, she thought to her self. She could have sworn the dejected boy who walked past her was Cedric Diggory. But it wasn't possible, he was dead. Harry had seen him murdered and swore it so. However he couldn't find any piece of his body to bring back, like he had just completely disappeared. She turned back and watched as his tall figure walk in to a crowd before the name found it way in to her mouth. "Cedric," she called. No response. She rubbed her eyes quickly. Maybe Ron is right she thought I am going crazy. She smiled slightly knowing she'd never tell him that she'd agree with him on anything. She walked into the clinic to see Ella her father's receptionist looking upset and dabbing her eyes. "Oh Ella what's the matter," Hermione ask the older girl.

"I think I just got blown off by a guy I thought liked me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he was probably just another dumb boy anyway. They are so annoying, well except for Viktor he's different, but take my friend Ron for example. He's completely mental and oblivious to the world around him."

"I know but I though for sure this one would be different. I mean it started out pretty normal he bumped into me and spilled my coffee. But instead of just apologizing quickly and running away like most boys do, cleaned it up for me. Then he bought me a new drink. It was really sweet. He even walked me here and talked to me while he waited to see your father. But then he just walked out after talking to your father like I didn't even exist." Hermione stood for a second before thinking about what had happened. Then went back to see her dad.

"I'm sorry Ella I've got to run quickly," she called ran back. "Dad, did a tall boy come in here earlier."

"Yes dear," he answered quickly while cleaning some of his instruments.

"Well… What did he say?" Her father turned and looked at her.

"It was very strange actually. He asked if I knew who he was. Unfortunately I've never even seen him before and I couldn't tell him anything. He left about ten minutes ago. Poor boy I didn't know what else to do." She quickly thought that if Ella saw him and so did her father than he must have been more than a figment of her imagination. But how could he not know who he is.

"I've got to go home Dad, I'll see you when get home." She left quickly and ran home to owl Harry.

_Harry I believe what is gone has come back, today I though I saw a ghost. But something's wrong and I've got to figure out what happened. _She looked over her quickly scribble note and sent the note out desperately hoping Harry would be able to figure it out what she was saying. Could Cedric Diggory really be alive, she thought, and if he is how did he get here in to the muggle world?

Cedric got his hair trimmed and returned back to Barbra's home. He sat down on the sofa thought about how he could figure out what was going on. Then he thought about writing down every memory that he had. He went into the study and got paper and a pencil. The first thing he remember was the pretty dark hair girl, then two sickles and seven knuts, then platform 9 ¾ and the name Granger. Also he couldn't explain the disappearing coffee on Ella's blouse, but deep down he knew that he made it go away. None of this seemed to add up because it wasn't possible. He knew his mind held more than it was letting go and he had to find out what it was.

He continued to look at the paper when. The biggest clues for what he had were the frayed fabric that said Hufflepuff on it, and Granger. However Dr. Granger didn't know him, but maybe there was another Dr. Granger who was a dentist or…. Then a thought hit him, the daughter. That's who he saw in his memory, the bushy haired girl. He could go back to the dentist's office but Dr. Granger probably already thought he was unstable, but Ella, she had to know the dentist's daughter. At the very least be able to get a message to her.

Barbra returned back to see Cedric pouring over a couple pieces of paper. "Hello dear, how was your day?" She asked cheerfully as Cedric looked up at her.

"It was good," he answered shortly glancing quickly at something he had written. Then he stood up and offered to carry in the bag of groceries that Barbra had bought.

"I see you got your hair trimmed. It looks nice, but I though you wanted it a little shorter." She said as she busied herself in dinner preparation.

"I did, but for some reason this looks the most familiar to me, so I let the lady leave it slightly longer." Barbra smiled warmly up at him.

"Have you been able to remember anything else about your past?"

"Yes, I've been working on writing down everything so I can try to piece it together."

"Clever boy," she remark.

"I have a question, how could I get a letter to someone?" Barbra stood for a second before answering.

"I guess first you'd have to find their address in the directory, and then send it though the post."

"Do you have a directory I could use?"

"I don't know where mine has gone to, but any telephone booth has one attached to it."

"It's alright thank you Barbara."

"My pleasure dear, anything to help you. I've got to work a double shift tomorrow so I'll give you some money to get some food. You can go back into town tomorrow, where the hair salon was, and most of the restaurants there are good to eat at. Be careful of the pub though, it's rather dodgy, the food is bad and the people there are unsavory. Oh, I'm sure you will be alright." Cedric smiled at her as they worked together to prepare dinner. Although it was mostly Barbra working while Cedric watched inquisitively. This all seems so natural to her, he thought, why are these things so new to me. His mind played for him a flash of a pretty brown haired woman stirring a pot over a stove not too different than the one Barbara stood over, but it seemed much simpler.

"I really do not belong here," he whispered to himself quietly. He had to find the Granger girl or at least Ella to get a message to the girl tomorrow when he went in to town.

The next afternoon he made his way back into the town. He bought himself a plain cup of black tea at the café and flipped through a directory looking for another Dr. Granger who was a dentist, but none came up. He went over his memories and tried looking up some of the things in one of the beat up coffee table books at the café, but nothing look recognizable or jogged his memory at all. He stood up to stretch and took a good a long swig of his bitter drink when familiar face passed him.

"Ella," he called to her as she walked past.

"Cedric," she remarked surprised. "I'm surprised to talk to you again." He looked at her innocently.

"Why didn't you think I'd want to talk to you?"

"Well the way you walked out yesterday, I didn't think you liked me." She bit her lip slightly as she said this.

"It wasn't you, I just didn't get the information I wanted. I like you fine. You're a lovely girl."

"Oohh," she sputtered the red creeping up on her cheeks at the complement. "I guess I'm just not used to boys talking to me. Most of the time the just ignore me."

"Why's that?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not the prettiest of girls, in fact I'm rather unremarkable." Cedric looked her over, other than the fact that she was cubby she seemed reasonably attractive to him, her features may have been plain, but her smile made them seem pleasant. He may not have been attracted to her but she was a friendly and was very kind to him. He meant what he said to her, she was a lovely girl.

"You seem nice enough for me, and I like talking to you. I think you just need to smile more. You look quite pretty when you smile." She giggled at him completely flustered. He then pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. "Did you just get off work?"

"Yes, basic day work from nine to five then go home and eat dinner with my cat."

"Oh that's no good, why don't we grab a bit to eat. I've actually got a favor to ask you." She just nodded as they walked to the local restaurant. After getting situated Cedric pulled out the frayed black cloth and showed it to Ella. "You don't happen to know what this is do you?"

"No I've never seen that before, but I have seen one similar to it. Dr. Granger's daughter came in one day wearing a cloak with a red and gold crest embodied on it. I don't know what it meant and it wasn't my place to ask but it does look similar." Cedric nodded.

"You don't happen to know his daughter do you?"

"She comes in every now and then to the clinic and we talk. Nice girl, but she not around much. Her parents send her away to some expensive boarding school. All I know is that she's dating some boy named Viktor because she talks about him a lot, and she's constantly reading."

"What is her name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry her name is Hermione." Cedric quickly jotted the name down in his note book. Ella looked over him curiously. "Why are you so interesting in Dr. Granger's daughter?"

"Because I'm almost sure she has the answer my question. It's imperative that I find out." She nodded at him about the press the subject more when the waiter came to take their dinner orders. They spent the rest of the evening making pleasant conversation. Though Cedric was sure Ella was friendly enough he was still reluctant to tell her of his lost identity. He wasn't quite sure the girl could understand what he was going thought, and if she did he didn't want to put her though his problems. Still she was the only link he had to fining Hermione Granger so at the end of the meal Cedric handed her the piece of cloth. "Please do me this favor. I need you to get this to Hermione and ask to tell you everything she knows about this crest."

"How will I give you the information?"

"I'll see you again, tomorrow"

"But today is Friday I don't go back to work until Monday."

"That's alright, I see you Monday then. Thank you very much this means a lot to me." He squeezed her shoulder in a small gesture of affection and returned back to the little town house.

Monday when Ella returned to work she asked Dr. Granger if Hermione would be in at all only to find she had left for her friend's house for the rest of the summer. Unsure of what to do she scribble a note to Hermione asking her about the piece of cloth sealed it into an envelop, and asked Dr. Granger to send it to her first chance he got.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long to post this but I had to get through final exams. AnywayI hope it's worth the wait. I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

Hermione watched as Ron's tiny owl flew into the window of dreary number twelve Grimmauld. She looked curiously as the small owl flew in with a letter attached. She carefully took the letter from the ecstatic little bird and looked at it expecting her father's neat cursive, only to find the writing wasn't familiar at all. Out of the envelope fell a sheet of white paper and a snip of black cloth. Before picking up the cloth Hermione read the letter.

Dear Hermione

I do hope you get this letter alright. Your father told me you left for a friend's house and I wasn't sure how to get a hold of you, so I asked him to send it. Anyway to get to the point, a friend of mine found a piece of cloth with a crest on it that looked vaguely familiar to one I saw on you. I was hoping, for my friend's sake, you could tell me what you know about it.

Yours truly, Ella Murble

Hermione looked over the letter once again, making sure she read it properly, and picked up the piece of cloth. She turned it over and a look of amazement came over her face. The crest was very familiar to her. As she fingered the pattern lightly, realization came to her. It was Cedric's, and Ella knew where he was. However, getting to him, now that she wasn't home, was going to be difficult. At this point a shriek was heard from downstairs and Ron came in and shut the door quickly.

"My Mum's going mental," he said letting out a sigh. He looked over and saw that Hermione was holding a letter. Whad'ch parents write you back?" She looked over him and paused for a moment thinking of what to tell him.

"No it's from a friend…. Ron I have reason to believe Cedric Diggory may still be alive." His eyes went wide with shock.

"How do you know? Harry swears he's dead, said he saw him get hit with the killing curse himself. Beside can't the ministry tell if underage wizards are doing magic?"

"He's 17 he's no longer underage, and I don't know if he has done any magic. But don't you find it odd at all that there was no body?" Ron shrugged "Besides I saw him. Well I wasn't sure it was him at first. But a friend of mine sent me this and I know that she couldn't possibly care about this," she held up the piece of embroider cloth, "unless Cedric asked to find out."

"I don't know Hermione. If he's still alive then why hasn't he retuned home. My Dad comes home from work and tells us how Mr. Diggory rarely comes into work now, and when he does he's mostly drunk." Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know why he hasn't returned home. But I don't think he really knows where home is, or who he is for that matter. This is why I need to help him."

"Well why don't you just tell him how to get here and then Dumbledore could figure it out."

"Ron are you a completely thick. I can't just tell him how to get here. First because Dumbledore is the secret keeper, even if I wanted to tell Cedric how to find Number Twelve Grimmauld, I couldn't. Second Pigwidgeon could get intercepted, and it's not safe just writing down this location. And third the only contact I have to him is though my friend Ella and she's a muggle. You know we can't make muggles suspicious of us. This is going to be tricky, I can really only wait and see what happens right now. But I may need your Owl again. I have to give Ella the option of writing to me incase she needs more help explaining things." Ron Shrugged again as Hermione started writing back to Ella.

Dear Ella

The piece of cloth is the crest for a house, kind of like a community, at the boarding school I go to called Hogwarts. Each student who enters the school is sorted in to one of four communities in which they live, eat, and have class. The four houses are called Slytherin, Gryffindor (which I am in), Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. This crest represents the Hufflepuff house (obviously), and it worn by the all the students in this particular house, just as I ware my house crest on my uniform. If you have anymore questions please do not hesitate at all the write me. Unfortunately it is difficult to get a hold of me so just give the letters to my Dad and he'll send them to me.

Yours truly, Hermione Granger

She sent the letter out with the tiny owl, who seemed happy to oblige, and then turned to Ron. "We've got to tell Dumbledore, though I'm not exactly sure what he can do right now." Ron nodded as they turned to go down stairs.

"You've spent every evening in town this week." Barbra said to Cedric as he helped her unload the dishwasher. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I've just been waiting for a friend. She had some information for me. Unfortunately I seem to keep missing her." Barbra pursed her lips sympathetically.

"It's good that you're able to find more information, and you're making friend. I was wondering if you wanted to go into the city this weekend. We could do a little shopping." She then hesitated for a second. "I could show you where they found you. Maybe it can help you remember something."

"Thank you, I'd like that a lot." She looked up and smiled at him.

The next evening Cedric sat at what has become his usual table at the coffee shop. It was on the street and faced west towards the dental clinic. He sat sipping his usual drink. Every evening at around four he'd make his way into town, grab a book from the library and take it to the café to read while waiting for Ella to come. Only she hadn't come yet. However, today when he looked up he saw the brown hair girl walking past him looking quite stressed. "Ella," he called to her. She turned around and tried to offer her most sincere smile to him.

"Cedric, it's so good to see you. I'm sorry I missed you all week. Dr. Granger has been busy so I've been working late."

"It's alright. I was just getting worried. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright, I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, but I've got the letter from Hermione for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out the piece of parchment. "I really wish I could stay and talk today but I've got to meet… Cedric would you mind doing me a huge favor?"

"Not at all. You've been such a big help for me I'd do anything to attempt to repay you." She looked at him apprehensively for a second and then bit her lip.

"Okay… would you mind coming to dinner with me, I'm meeting with my mother and I really don't like talking with her alone. She doesn't hesitate to tell me how worthless I am."

"I'd love to come." She gave him a wide, grateful smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it. She's always less vicious with someone else around." They walked over to the restaurant and as soon as they got there Ella started getting nervous. "Just stay here for one second," she told him. Then she walked into the restaurant. Cedric watched as she walked over to a woman who seemed to be her mother. The woman looked nothing like Ella, she was very thin for one, and two she towered over the shorter girl. In fact she seemed to have a good couple inches on him. Also her hair was blond, but it seemed to be an odd color. It looked like she was trying to disguise her hair, he thought. Finally Ella turned to him and motioned him to come. "Mother, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

"Friends," he heard the woman snort, "I didn't think you had any. Well lets meet it shall we." Ella walked toward Cedric.

"Okay really quick, my mother plays the cello for the symphony, and you will never hear the end of it if mention music at all. Then she'll probably tell you I'm a talent less git, but that's beside the point." She the turned towards her mother. "Mother I'd like you to meet my friend Cedric, Cedric this is my mother Mrs. Victoria Murble." He saw a surprised look on the woman's face as Ella introduced him, but it faded to a simple raised eye brow.

"It's charming to meet you Cedric, and please call me Victoria, but if you call me Vicky I'll have you drawn and quartered."

"It's nice to meet you Victoria." He said offering a hand, she looked down at it disdainfully, so he put it down. Then he pulled the chair out of Ella and sat down.

"So how much did my daughter, though I swear the hospital gave me the wrong baby, pay you to come to dinner." Cedric's jaw dropped at how venomous Ella's mother was, she was a most unpleasant woman.

"She didn't have to pay me anything; I was delighted to join her for dinner. Your daughter is a lovely girl, and I enjoy her company very much." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ella blushing furiously. Mrs. Murble looked at him skeptically.

"I don't believe you're talking about my daughter." Unconsciously he took Ella's hand and held it. But a flash of the black haired girl with almond eyes crossed his mind again and he dropped her hand. Is that really my girlfriend, he thought to himself.

"Excuse me a moment," he heard breaking his vision and he watched Ella get up from the table looking upset.

"Well I'm sure you agree," Mrs. Murble said.

"Agree about what?" he replied.

"That my daughter is destined to do nothing important with her life."

"How can you say that," he said getting upset.

"Well look at her, she's not pretty, she had no talent for anything, and she's stuck in a mediocre job."

"I know for a fact that Ella enjoys her job, and she works hard at it. As for talent I don't seem to have any myself."

"Yes, but you're a handsome boy, at least someone would want you."

"I think Ella is quite pretty, but because you keep telling her she's not, she believes she's ugly. I may not be Ella's best friend but I know that she's a kind and very caring person. And if you can't accept her for who she is you don't deserve her company." Mrs. Murble looked offended.

"Well, no one's ever spoken to me like that, how dare you." Suddenly Cedric saw a little girl waving a meatball around on her fork. He thought, how amusing it would be if it hit Mrs. Murble right between the eyes, but as he thought about it the meatball went sailing across the room right smack on to Victoria's head, then as it hit her she jerked back she hit the waitress causing her to drop the bowel of pasta marinara right onto Mrs. Murble's pristine cream colored blouse. Cedric then stood up and grabbed Ella who was walking out of the bathroom.

"Come on, we should be going." Ella looked back at her mother who was fuming with anger.

"What happened?" Cedric just smiled, knowing he somehow caused the meatball to fly across the room only to hit Mrs. Murble right between the eyes.

"Just a little accident." Ella grinned back at him. Cedric walked Ella to the underground station and bid her good night. Then he walked back to the town house.

He read over the letter Hermione had written. Hogwarts, he thought, it sounded very familiar. I flash of him sitting in a dark room mixing plants and other ingredients together in to a dark pot crossed his mind. If only I knew how to get there. Barbra walked in from work. "What's it called what you mix… er… chemicals together?" Cedric asked har.

"Are you talking about chemistry?" Cedric though for a moment, the word didn't seem quite right but it was all he had at the moment.

"That must be it. I believe I used to study chemistry."

"It's good you remember that," then she frowned, "all the school in the area are making their students study chemistry. I'm afraid it's still going to be quite hard to find anything out. But tomorrow's a big day, were going into the city." Cedric nodded at her jotting down the new pieces of information into his little book.

The next day Barbra woke him up early in the morning. The caught the train into the city and ate breakfast. After that Barbra dragged him around for two hours while she tried to buy him some new shirts. Then as the left the last store they pasted an ordinary brick wall. They had passed many just like it however this one made Cedric stop quite suddenly. He walked up to the wall and put his hand on it, something about it felt strange. Almost… well… magical, no other word seemed to describe the feeling he got. "This wall," he said, "I've been here before." Barbra paled as she looked at him.

"Well I was hoping it would dear, this is where they found you." Cedric looked around; there was something about that wall, something behind it that he couldn't seem to get to. But he knew it was there. "Oh dear," he heard Barbra say, "I seem to have left my check book in the last store we were at. I'll be right back dear." Cedric just nodded; engrossed in examining everything he could about this area. Then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glowing. It looked like just a plane stick but when he picked it up he felt a surge of energy though his body. This stick was special and he knew deep down in his heart it belonged to no one else but him. "The wand chooses the wizard," he heard a voice say in his head. Is this really a wand, he thought shoving it into the pocket of his pants. Suddenly a flash of green light played across his eyes and his head erupted in crippling pain. When Barbra found him he was double over on the sidewalk clutching his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to post. I've been on vacation and while I did bring my laptop, silly me,I did not bring my battery charger. Soooo I did not have any power to work...Bows head in shame. However, my vacation was most satisfactory and I got to visit all of my old co workers at SeaWorld so it was a good time. So anyway I hope you all enjoy, it's short but hopefully it's good. Lately my writing has seemed to be getting worse so yeah. looks hopeful. :)**

The black haired girl was dancing in front of his eyes in a stunning gown. He watched her face glow with a graceful smile. He took her hand and led her out into the garden and brushed a stay hair from her face. "You look so beautiful tonight Cho," he heard himself say. She turned looked down bashfully as color crept up her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said quietly, the looked up into his eyes for a second and then looked back down.

"Cho… can I keep you?" He whispered while learning into her. She nodded up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her briefly before she pulled away looking deep into his calm gray eyes. She smiled back at him and went back for another tender kiss…

A flash of him swimming underwater holding Cho's unconscious body in his arms as he desperately swam for the surface now played across his conscious like a skipping film. In the distance he heard a crowed roaring with delight…

…Flash, he's sitting in front fire in an empty classroom with his head in his hands as Cho looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me now, on the eve of the final task," he told her.

"Cedric… I'm sorry I really am," she sniffed sincerely, "but I just can't bring myself to care about you the way you love me. I like you… a lot, but I don't love you the way you love me. I don't want to lead you on anymore. It's just… this was the only time I felt I could do it." She shook her head as warm tears spilled down her beautiful face. He found himself sighing deeply, fighting his own breaking heart that was becoming more and more physically painful.

"I love you Cho, I always have," he cajoled softly, feeling like his chest would explode. He looked up into her eyes and found she genuinely did not return his affection. "But I could never keep you if you did not want me to. I would never want to hurt you."

"Cedric you deserve someone who really loves you. I'm sorry it couldn't be me." She placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't deserve you." She smiled earnestly at him.

"That's not true; _I_ don't deserve _you_."

"Please Cedric you're not making this any easier for me," she cried sending another cascade of tears down her cheeks.

"You're breaking up with me… right before I have to go out and perform the final and hardest task. How can this be easy?"

"We can still be friend." He just looked up at her and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know if we can be friend…"

The record skipped again and he found himself surrounded by high bushes in some sort of… maze. He watched as a boy with black hair went away from him. He found himself stopping for a moment wondering if Cho was cheering for him, but then his mind reminded himself that she didn't care for him anymore. He wondered deeper into the maze when he saw a dark sullen figure approach him.

"What are you doing," he called to the figure, "what are you doing, that's illegal."

"Crucio," the voice yelled at him.

His body erupted once again in white hot pain, as if a thousand searing knives were stabbing all at once with their superheated blades. His eyes snapped open as he roared in pain. He heard some commotion around him as the pain subsided. He gasped for breath for a few moments before he was aware of a very bewildered Barbra standing next to him taking his pulse. He was once again in the bleak white room he found himself in only two weeks earlier. Only this time his mind was starting to let go of their once sealed secrets.

"What happened?" He asked her starting to feel slightly numb and fuzzy but trying hard to grasp the memory of a boy with black hair and green eyes… A friend maybe, a wizard… like himself?

Does that make any sense, he thought to himself? Was this Cho girl part of that world. Something whispered to him that the black haired boy knew the girl with the name Granger, and Ella was the only one he knew who could contact her.

"I don't know my dear," she said softly. "I was in the shop getting my pocket book and when I came out you were clutching your head. By the time I got to you, you started having a fit. They rushed you back here to St. Peter's hospital."

"How long was I out?" She looked at her watch.

"Oh about eight hours now. You gave me a right start." She looked around for a second before encompassing him into a tight hug. "I've started becoming rather fond of you my dear, and it was horrible watching you on the ground like that. Now after the last incident I've started you on a strong painkiller. Hopefully you'll be comfortable, are you in any pain now?"

"No, it seemed to vanish. I don't know what happened. Must have been dreaming, but in my dream this boy, 'bout my age, said a funny word and it was then I felt pain… Granger… Ella I need to talk to H'mione Granger." He didn't notice but the drugs were starting to take effect and his speech was starting to slur. Barbra just gave him a concerned looked.

"Why don't you rest now and tomorrow Dr. Bevard wants to perform some more tests on you."

He woke up still feeling the effects of the drugs weighing on his brain. Dr. Bevard came in to talk to him spelling out the alphabet with terms Cedric had no idea what they meant. He had this MRI at 11:30 some animal scan at 2:00. After that he had a memory test. It was like playing the game memory he was given cards turned upside down and had to match the pairs together. Once again all the tests seem to come back completely normal. Nothing was physically wrong.

Barbra came later that day with a bunch of flowers and a familiar face followed behind. "I though you could use a friend to visit so I looked her up to come visit," Barbra said cheerfully. Ella's face smiled at his as she handed him a vase of yellow flowers.

"Oh Cedric," she exclaimed, "When Mrs. White… I mean Barbra told me what happened I was so worried. I'm glad to see you're alright." She practically suffocated him in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too Ella," he said gasping for air. She let go and blushed sheepishly."

"I sent Hermione another letter asking her more about this Hogwarts School." Her face beamed hopefully at his as he offered her a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I don't know why but lately all of my memories seem to be of my girl—er—ex girlfriend." He sigh and looked around unsure for a moment. All of his memories were not of this world. "Ella, do you believe in magic." She blushed for a second looking unsure at him.

"I'm not sure. Cedric, I don't understand."

"All of my memories lead me to believe I'm part of a different world. All of my thoughts are of ghosts and spell. I… I think I believe I may be some sort of wizard." Ella's expression became unreadable. Cedric patted his pocket for the wand he found, but he wasn't in the same clothing. Ella stood up looking unsure.

"I think maybe I should go get Dr. Bevard. Maybe the fit caused you some sort of delusions."

"You don't believe me."

"Cedric, its fun to fantasize about magic, but everyone knows it's not real. This is the kind of things people hear about in the tabloids but know it's fake."

"It makes sense, the meat ball I made hit your mom, the vanishing coffee. It makes sense of the memories I've been having of wands and strange beings." Ella put her hand on his forehead.

"Sometimes things happen, but I think the sedatives the doctor gave you haven't quite warned off yet. Maybe you should get some sleep." She looked at him concerned. Cedric looked at her with disbelieve, how could she not believe him. He would never lie, and he had no reason to make up a story. "I brought some music to play." She said changing the subject. "So are you said you're no longer going out with this girl you've been seeing?"

"Cho, no I remember her breaking up with me. It was right before some big tournament I had. I dunno it was some sort of competition with a couple other people. I only saw two other boys but I heard a girl screaming so I think there may have been three others with me." She nodded while changing the song. Then turned to him and look at him seriously

"Cedric I really think you should talk to the doctor. Some of these memories may only be dreams, and I'm worried about you. None of what you're telling me is makeing any sense."

Hermione waited up late for Dumbledore to get in. She knew that if Mrs. Weasley would kill her if she knew Hermione was still awake, but she had to talk to Dumbledore. Finally she heard the familiar voice of the headmaster come through her extendable ear. She snuck down quietly trying not to wake Ginny and call attention to herself. Before anyone could see her she got to the headmaster.

"Sir," she said quietly the thought for a moment on how to continue. "Sir, I have something to tell you, I believe Cedric Diggory may be alive, but unable to find his way back to the wizarding world." He peered down at her over his half moon glasses.

"You're a very clever girl and I know you would not draw any conclusions in hast but I'm afraid all the evidence points to the fact that Cedric Diggory is no longer with us." Then he thought for a moment. "But I have been proven wrong before and in my old age seem to have made many mistakes." Hermione nodded at him.

"Sir, I have also be lead to this, which I'm almost sure it came off of his robes."

"Well perhaps you are correct."

"My only contact to him is though an acquaintance of mine. However, she is a muggle, but I know she has become friends with him."

"Well I good friend is necessary in a time of need. I think perhaps he will soon find his way back. But guidance is always vital, I think sending him this could help." He handed her a small bag of glittering floo powder with a blank piece of paper inside. "When the time comes he'll know what to do with it. As for you're muggle friend, they may not always understand what is right before their eyes. But given time she may see what is there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry this is a short chapter, I'm back at school and it's been difficult to fine time to write with classes, labs, and everthing going on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters, they are the ray of hope in my day :) but really it makes me happy to open my e-mial and find wonderful reviews from all of you. Anyway I hope you are all enjoying. As Always Flit Flutterby.**

The next morning the sun rose brightly in the early July sky. It was in stark contrast to Cedric's rather somber mood. Normally he felt reasonably optimistic about things, but he had been lying in the same bed for three days now while the doctors came in and out poking and prodding him while asking questions. He was getting rather tired of the skeptical almost pitying looks he got from the visiting psychiatrist. He had been in and out since Ella left the evening before. Even though he knew she voiced her concern about Cedric's mental health to Barbra he almost wished her cheery face would once again warm the room. He saw Barbra talking to the psychiatrist looking quite upset, and then he saw tears well up in her eyes and put her hand in front of her mouth. "No," she whispered quietly, "he can't be that ill." The doctor nodded gravely at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. White. My diagnosis is severe schizophrenia, he's been having visions of another world where he is a wizard who can do magic. I'm also afraid it doesn't stop there, he has told me he sees a pretty Asian girl, and a blacked haired boy with green eyes and a lighting shaped scare in his head. I fear that without treatment he could become dangerous to himself and possibly others."

"But he seems just fine. He's very polite and a perfect gentleman."

"Mrs. White, you've worked in health care for forty years now, you know that not everyone show's outright symptoms." She just simply nodded submissively.

"What should we do?"

"Are you willing to have him committed to out psychiatric ward?" She looked in at Cedric bewildered face, and the tears erupted down her cheeks.

"I just want him to get better," she whispered quietly and signed the paper the doctor was holding. He nodded approvingly at her. The doctor then walked into Cedric room and looked pityingly at him.

"What's going on?" He asked in alarm. The Doctor pursed his lips sympathetically.

"We're moving you to the psychiatric ward until further notice." Cedric practically jumped out of the bed at the doctor.

"Psychiatric ward… what for. I'm not crazy I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry son, but you show many symptoms of schizophrenia."

'What are you talking about?"

"Your delusions of this wizarding world, seeing people who don't really exist."

"I'm not seeing them now, only when I dream. And how are you so sure they don't exist." The doctor just shook his head.

"We're getting a single room in the ward all set up for you. Don't worry son, they're treat you alright. Three square meals a day, and cutting edge treatment."

"What if I refuse to go, what if I leave now?"

"Unfortunately the papers have been signed. If you go now, you can leave by next week at the earliest. However, if you leave now I can get the courts to have you kept here indefinitely. Do you understand?" Cedric grudgingly nodded his head and shot the man the dirtiest look he could conjure. If only I still had my wand on me, he though to himself.

Ella sat at work feeling as if lead had settled in her stomach. She was worried sick about Cedric. He was the only friend she had, and had been nothing but kind to her. After voicing her concern about his injuries to Barbra (desperately hoping it would help him get better), she returned home to her cat to and an angry message on her machine from her mother about some dry cleaning bill. Then it stuck her, I really love him, she thought to herself. I've always thought he was sweet, kind and fiercely handsome, but it was only a mild crush. But no, she truly cared about him. Dr. Granger came in, breaking her train of thought.

"How are you this morning Ms. Murble?" He smiled at her.

"I'm alright Sir," she replied. He nodded then pulled out a letter and a small pouch from his pocket.

"My daughter sent this to you. It's good that you two have become friends." She nodded brightly and looked at the letter.

Dear Ella.

I'm glad to hear the Cedric is doing alright. While we were not exactly friends at school, I'm quite happy to know that he has a friend like you who is willing to help him. Anyway I was told by a professor of mine to give him this small pouch and to let him know that he will know what to do with it soon enough. I hope you are well Ella, and please remember that sometimes you have to trust in you instincts. Even though you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there.

Ella thought for a moment. Was Cedric telling her the truth last night? Was he really a wizard part of a whole other world going on right in front of her eyes? She sighed. "I have been a fool," she said to her self. Cedric would never lie, it's obvious that he doesn't have it in him, and all anyone has to do is look at him to know he's not mad. But I told Barbra I thought he was going mad. It just seems so impossible. "I owe him an apology. Tomorrow I will go visit him." She spent the rest day working hard determined to set things right with her friend.

Back at the hospital Cedric was moved into a small room with bars on the single eastern window. Barbra helped gather some of his effects and was oddly quite to him. "I'm sorry darling," she finally said after getting a few hurt looks from Cedric. "The doctor said that you were sick dear. I'm just doing what's best." He didn't say anything. She put a hand on his arm and he flinch, then relaxed slightly.

"Barbra, you know I'm not schizophrenic. How can you do this to me?"

"Dear this is for the best, honest. I promise to come visit you, and look I brought you some of your things. She handed him a box and suite case full of things he had acquired. He just set them aside and turned towards the window. "You'll get out of here soon. I'll see to it your stay is short. They just want to make sure your treatment will work. I've got to leave now dear, but I'll see you later."

Cedric watched as she let her self out and then sat himself on the bed. I don't understand why no one believes me, he thought. He went out into the common area and watched some television with some of the other patients on the ward. He was almost frightened of the truly mad patients, one in particular would just walk around normally then just stop and scream for no reason. Finally when night came the floor nurse came and gave him some medications. He took the small white pills after some deliberation and found his mind to be straggly empty and his emotions muted. For the first time since he could remember he felt lonely, an emotion that still seemed to carry though his body.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a big thank you to all who are reviewing.**

The next morning Cedric woke up early to the clash of thunder from the coming storm. He was shivering from the breeze blowing though the draft in the window but he didn't feel cold. It was a strange feeling which ran though him, not the loneliness from the night before. Or the anger that ran though him ever time he thought of the psychiatrist, his fate sealing warden. No, it was sense of hopelessness, more than what he had felt when he had woken up the first time in the hospital. He could at least feel hope, each time his mind let go of its abiding memories. Now he had his memories, he knew who he was, but it no longer existed for him.

His door opened and a nurse came in to give him the prescribed medications. He looked at the white pills he took the night before and saw another rather square shaped one. "What's this one?" he asked.

"The one we gave you last night was a basic anti psychotic. The other one is a mild sedative to keep you from getting worked up."

"Me, get worked up?"

"It's just for your own protection. I just distribute the medications as I'm told to. Now down they go." He looked up her questioningly, but the nurse's face was stone cold and unreadable. "Down they go. Don't make call and orderly." He shook his head and took them as he was supposed to. "There's a good lad," she said condescendingly. "Now then, it's breakfast time, unless you want to question the significance of getting a good meal." Though he was quite hard to anger even without the sedatives, Cedric was feeling quite annoyed. However, he shoved his anger down and followed the cold hearted nurse to the dining room. He grabbed a tray of what looked like watered down porridge with tiny flecks of what looked like the smallest raisins he had ever seen. He reluctantly took his tray to the only table that was open, one other man was sitting there and he was muttering something under his breath. The man looked up as Cedric sat down and offered the man as friendly a smile as he could muster up at the present moment. The man gave him a curious look but continued to say nothing. Cedric sighed and ate his breakfast by him self. After breakfast he was sent to group therapy where the bloody git of a doctor insulted everyone in front of each other, making everyone afraid to speak. He couldn't stand the doctor and finally spoke up.

"It's it your job to help them. Not sit here and criticize everyone because they are unfortunate as you say to be cursed with these problems. What's the point of these bloody therapy groups if no one is getting any therapy." The doctor sat there and said nothing but wrote in Cedric's file. "Still exhibiting uncontrolled anger." But then Cedric said something that set the perpetually calm doctor off. "You know what. I may not have any experience in psychiatry, but I was always good at reading people and the only reason you sit here and criticize you patients is because you have no other way to feel better about your self. And you know they won't fight back." The doctor stood up looking like a vain was going to blow.

"I shouldn't have to take this from you. Your worse than anyone else here, you can't come to terms with the fact you're pretty little dream world is real. In fact if it wasn't for your pudgy little girlfriend, I wouldn't have even been considered crazy. Couldn't you have found your self a better looking girl to fool around with. One who didn't look so much like a stuffed pig."

"How dare you say that about Ella. She's the sweetest person I've ever met. She may be a little naïve, and maybe she did tell you she thought I was crazy. But she only did it because she meant well and wanted to help me. I bet that if you had a friend like her you wouldn't be such a ruddy prick. Who cares what she looks like, her heart is twice as big as yours." Cedric could feel himself getting worked up, more so then he had ever felt, even during the tournament. He was about ready to shout more insults at the doctor but rather large looking nurse came in and held him down while the doctor injected him with something. He felt his body getting weak and his eyes started dropping down.

"Now then I'll just have to up you're sedative dose won't I." The doctor said as Cedric's eyes dropped lower.

The sky was dark when Cedric woke up. He could remember getting so angry before. He knew the drugs the doctor was giving him was messing with his mind. "I'm really not crazy," he said out loud to him self. Then he saw a familiar blond haired girl stick her head it. It was the nurse Barbra introduced him to the last time he left the hospital.

"I was just checking on you." She said quietly. "It's good to see you awake. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Mary, I'm the last night floor nurse. You missed dinner but I can get you something if you'd like. We've got some leftover ham sandwiches." Cedric shook his head.

"No thank you. My head feel like it's going to explode.

"That's the after effects of the drug the doctor gave you. It's really powerful stuff. Here I'll get you a couple Tylenols." She walked out and came back in a couple minutes later with two small red and yellow pills and a glass of water. Cedric looked at the pills doubtfully. "Don't worry they're just a simple pain killer." Cedric nodded and took them gratefully.

"Thank you." He swallowed quickly then looked at Mary curiously. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"For a few reason, one I promised Barbra I'd look after you, two I don't really believe you are insane and that you are telling the truth about the Wizarding world. And finally because you stood up for the other patients back there in therapy. I think that the psychiatrist here is a right bloody prick and a miserable old man. One of the things I studied while I was at university was the effects of antipsychotic drugs on normal people. The effects show that even in small doses they themselves cause psychotic behaviors. They are meant to fix the chemical imbalances in the brain, but on a normal person whose chemicals are normal, they themselves cause then chemical imbalances. These drugs are not to be prescribed out like candy, and I feel that the doctor here thinks they are the cure all and gives them out as if they were placebo. The reason you feel so awful is because of the drugs themselves, not because you actually are crazy. I also know that this is the reason many healthy people are here." Cedric looked as if he could have hugged her at that moment. Finally someone didn't believe he was telling the truth. He smiled at her.

"So you are only here at night?"

"Right, my shift is from midnight to nine am, though sometimes I spend my free time here studying. I was clocking out the day Barbra introduced me to you. I started out on her floor in the trauma ward. She taught me everything I know. But psychiatry is my calling so I transfer here and well they only opening they had was night nurse. I'll take it thought, its better then nothing. Anyway I've got to get back to my checks. Oh by the way, when they give you then meds, hide them under your toung, and then spit them out later. Also the records show that you had a visitor while you were out. They didn't let her in but her name was Ella Murble. I met her while she was walking out. Lovely girl."

"I… I don't know how to thank you." She winked at him.

"When you get out of here just find you're way back to the wizarding world. By the way look after my nephew while at Hogwarts. He just got his wand today; it's a dragon heartstring and mahogany. I don't know what any of this means, he's what they call a muggle born, but please, his name is Ross Fallon." Cedric gave her a small smile and nod. She smiled back at him as she walked out.

**TBC... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's getting close to the end. As always thank you to all those wonderful people who review my story. It doesn't seem like a big thing but it's something that really means alot to me.**

Character cannot be deleveloped in ease and quite. Only through experiance of inland suffering can the soul be stenghted, ambition inspired, and successachived. Helen Keller

The next morning Cedric did as Mary said when he was given his medications. He noticed that the square pills were much larger this time and they tasted putrid in his mouth, but he hid them well while the cold hearted morning nurse checked to make sure he swallowed them. After breakfast he was excused from group therapy and allowed to shower. But the doctor called him into his office as soon as he was dressed. "Cedric, sit down." The doctor said pulling him out a chair. Cedric watched him guardedly.

"Now boy, I know I said I'd let you out after a week here but after that little charade yesterday I think I need to reevaluate your condition. You seem to be harboring quite a lot of rage and I fear if I let you go now, you will prove to be a burden. You see, I can't let Barbra take you back to her home only to have to tear it apart." Cedric just looked him square in the eye.

"With all due respect sir," he said in his most polite tone. "My anger was provoked. As you can see just sitting here I am not angry, just frustrated because my life seems to be a mockery to you. But I don't care what you do, keep me here, let me go, whatever, I stopped caring what you think of me. But mark my words if you ever insult one of my friends again, I will not be held accountable for my actions. I may be many things, but first and foremost I'm loyal to the people I love, and I will do anything to defend their honor."

"Spoken like a true Hufflepuff," A wise voice said in the back of his head. The doctor gave him a sneer, not unlike one he would have received from his potions master, he thought to himself.

"Well be that as it may, I think that extending your stay here to a month is the best course of action. Unless… I see some drastic improvement. By the way you've got a visitor." Cedric left the office but he didn't feel the anger he felt yesterday, some how his serene calm feeling had returned. Even if he was going to be in here a month, at least after that he would be free to do as he wished.

He walked out into the atrium and was lead into a visitor's room. He walked in and Ella pounced on him in a lung collapsing hug. "Oh Cedric I'm so so so sorry I hurt you is there any way you can forgive me." She cried to him. Cedric held her shoulders and looked deep into her brown eyes. Wow, they're more of a warm gold than a plan brown was his first thought. But then he brought him self back and looked at her evenly.

"Ella, I forgive you. I know what you did was only out of your wish to see me get better. Please don't blame yourself for this." A tear fell on to her cheek and she wiped it away and smiled. Then she looked down.

"Sometimes we are blind to what is around us," she said. Cedric looked at her inquisitively. "What I am saying Cedric, is that I believe you are who you say you are. As humans we tend to believe what we can't see doesn't exist, but if we can just put out trust into those who do believe it, we see that it is true. Anyway I got a letter from Hermione and she sent me this." She handed him the small pouch and he opened it up and looked at the glittering content.

"Floo powder," he muttered softly then smiled, "Thank you Ella. One of these days I will get to thank Hermione myself. She has been a wonderful guide. But I couldn't have done any of this with out you. What made you finally believe me?"

"All I really had to do was look at you and I knew it was true." They laughed. They talked for a little while as Ella crack some silly jokes, or did her startlingly accurate imitation of the doctor.

The she looked at him seriously. "Barbra came with me today, but she wouldn't come in. She was afraid that you were still sore with her. Cedric she really cares about you and this is tearing her up. Do you want to see her?" Then she smiled knowingly at him. "I think It would be a good idea to talk you her." He frowned, he wasn't sure he had fully forgiven her for signing the forms. But he knew deep down that she only did it out of love. He nodded. Barbra walked in and Cedric stood up and gave her a hug.

"I forgive you." He said right away and she smiled at him truly grateful.

"I'm glad Cedric. I wouldn't have been able to forgive my self without your forgiveness." He smiled at her.

"It's alright I'll be out of here in a month. After that I'll try to return home, but I'll make sure to still write you. Both of you."

"Well Cedric, It may be sooner than a month." Ella said.

"Yes," Barbra added, then handed him a bag. "These are the cloths you wore on that day you fainted on me. I think you may find something of interest in you pants."

He looked knowingly at her and listened carefully. "Tonight after Mary take's her shift she will… well… accidentally forget to lock your door back up after the checks. After that you will put your clothing on and sneak around the side. Mary will just be finishing her rounds and go back in to her office where she wont be able to see you. Just incase you can't use your wand I will be on the other side waiting for Mary's signal and open the ward door with my key. Then after that I will head back down to the trauma ward like nothing happened, and you will sneak out the side door where Ella will be waiting with a cab to take you into the City. She will stay with you until you get to where you need to go. Just to make this look more like you had no help from the inside, break the window and try to bend the bars back if at all possible. Then everyone will just say they don't what happened. Now we've got to leave, but slip the wand into you pants, and the bag Ella gave you into the small seem pocket. Oh Cedric," she hugged him again, "Good luck."

Ella hugged him again too. "You can do this. I know you can."

"You have both been so amazing, this debt can't be repaid."

"Oh Cedric, you've been my friend, that's more than I could have ever asked for." Barbra looks at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Just promise to write me, where ever you go."

They left quickly and Cedric was ushered out into the common area where most of the other patients were walking around and watching televisions. It was going to be a long day waiting for Mary to come. He sat around; there wasn't much else to do for the time being. He got an hour in the computer lab to play around with but nothing interested him. Dinner was served and after that they showed a comedy movie in the common room for people to watch. Cedric was mildly amused, but a lot of the less sane residents thought was the funniest thing they'd ever seen.

Finally night came and all the patients were locked back into their rooms for the night. Cedric's stomach started turning knots as he pretended to sleep. It was getting late and if this attempt failed not only would the doctor never let him out again, and Mary and Barbra would probably lose their jobs.

It was past midnight when he heard the soft patter of feet walking around and he knew Mary had started her checks. After what had seemed like forever Cedric heard his door unlock. Mary's soft voice called "check" in to the room as he pretended to stir. He opened an eye to watch her leave and saw a faint smile and wink from her. He listened again and heard that she did not lock the door back. Then he got up and quietly put his clothing on. Ten minutes passed as he waited to hear the office door shut, then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the window.

"Reducto," he whispered as the glass and bricks of the window shattered. He silenced the noise quickly and peaked out of the door. No one was coming. He quickly made his way to the ward entrance door. It opened as soon as he got there and Barbra was standing there sweating with a look of anticipation. She looked relived to see Cedric but then she quickly shooed him downstairs. He looked back once to see her wave him on, he blew her a kiss and mouthed thank you as he ran to make his way to the front door.

Ella was standing at the door rocking on her heels in anticipation. The cab she called had just gotten there and now she prayed Cedric was able to get out alright. She watched the door carefully and finally saw his tall form approach.

"Cedric," she called waving her. He looked and ran over. They stood there for a second looking at each other before Cedric opened the car door and let Ella in. After he got in he noticed that the adrenaline that had been surging though his body started to subside and he breathed a sigh of relief. Ella calmed down slightly as well. A few minutes after driving towards the city the cab driver asked where they were going. Cedric gave him the street where the London entrance to Diagon Ally was.

They got into the city at a quarter past two in the morning. Cedric looked at the wall before him and took out his wand taping the bricks in the order he remembered seeing his father do many times before. Ella watched in awe as the bricks moved into a gateway. Cedric stepped though then turned to Ella and motioned her to follow. "Can I really come in?" she asked.

"You already know about this world. Just come in with me. I'm going to stay the night here and then go in the morning, keep me company?" He held his hand out to her and she took it stepping in to The Leaky Cauldron.

"This place is amazing."

"Yes it is." He walked up to the counter and asked for a room for the night. Then they went up. "I can only afford one room with the money left in my pockets so I hope you don't mind sharing." She shook her head. Cedric opened the door and Ella look in, still with the look of wonder on her face. She sat down and looked at him fondly as she finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe we made it out of there. I thought for sure someone would catch on. Luck was on our side." Cedric looked around the room and smiled.

"Luck and magic." She nodded to him then sat down by the window that faced London.

"I just want to know… if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up out there? In the non magical world." A hard look crossed his face and he thought deeply about it. After a couple minuets he turned around slightly surprised.

"I remember, I remember what happened. I remember Harry and I had just reached the Triwizard Cup, during our final task. I told him to take it first, but no he told me to take it. Then we agreed to take it together to both win. But when we touched the cup everything around us changed, and the cup, the cup was a portkey. We ended up in a graveyard, and a rather ratty looking man was walking toward us holding what looked like a baby, but it wasn't a baby it was He Who Must Not be Named. He told his servant, the rat like man, to kill me so I had to think fast, but the only thing I could think of was to apparate out of there, so I did. Even if it was illegal for me to do it, I haven't passed my test yet, but still I apparated to the first place I could think of, here Diagon Ally. As I dissapparated I heard the servant cast the killing curse, I didn't get hit with it, but a curse that powerful… It resonated as I dissapparated and I felt it pass by my head and then everything went black. The next thing I can remember was waking up at St. Peter's" Ella looked at his startled face with compassion.

"Even if I didn't understand all of that it still sounds very frightening." She placed her hand on his face and gave him a warm smile. "Why don't we get some sleep? You're going to have a busy day tomorrow." He nodded to her, still shaken by the memory. Ella turned down the bed and Cedric climbed in, Ella stood for a minute by the window before crawling into bed herself.

**TBC... not to much longer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said there wouldn't be any romance in this story but I couldn't resist. It was nessassary. I've just been trying to shy away from my earlier works of creating a Mary Sue charater for the sole purpose of makeing then fall in love with my chosen charater. Anyway I'm really glad to see that a group of people really liked this story.I didn't get any flames so that's a good sign. You've all been super reading and reaviewing. I'm very happy to have written a story you've enjoyed. Writing is my oasis in my crazy secdual of internship applications, memorizing the bones, muscles and nerves of at least 4 differnent animals at once, physics and calculus equations. Sigh**

**Always Flit Flutterby.**

A couple hours later that morning, Ella woke up to find herself entangled in Cedric's arms. He was a clutcher grabbing on to the closest thing to him as he slept. As soon as she worked her way out from his arms, without waking him, she went and sat by the window watched the busy city below. Cedric stirred and looked up at her. "You're up already." She smiled shyly at him.

"I was just thinking," she said turning back to the window. "I'll probably never see you again now that you've found you're home. I belong out there," she gestured to the busy London street below. "And you belong here a part of the Wizarding world. A world I could never understand. I'm just a stupid girl, how could I have thought that you'd stay with me. I was being selfish, but for the first time I've found someone who I thought really cared about me." Cedric stood up and wrapped an arm around her.

"I do care about you, I really do. I promise that dragons couldn't keep me from seeing you again." She smiled sadly at him.

"Well I think that I should be getting home. Dr. Granger is probably wondering where I am. I forgot to tell him I wouldn't be coming in today."

"Well come on I walk down stairs with you, at least thought the portal."

"Thank you, I'd like that." They gathered the few positions they brought with them and went down stairs. Cedric opened up the portal so Ella could get through he pulled her back and kissed her. She looked at him surprised for a moment. "What was that for?"

"That was my promise to see you again. Ella no matter what anyone tells you, you're mother, no one, you are not worthless. And don't let anyone tell you you're ugly, because if they know you how I know you, they will see the most beautiful person I've ever met. Good bye Ella."

"Good bye Cedric," she turned to walk through the looked back. "Cedric… I love you." He looked down unsure of what to say, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon." She nodded shakily and sighed. Then she passed through the portal as it closed around her.

"She would have made a brilliant Hufflepuff," I wise voice behind him said. He turned to see a regal wizard with a long beard. He walked up and placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder. "It's good to see you again Cedric, especially now." Cedric looked unsure for a moment.

"It's good to see you again too Professor Dumbledore. Forgive me, it took a moment to remember I was back."

"You've had a long journey. I hope it went well."

"Well most of it went alright. I hit a few bumps, people who weren't willing to listen, but as you can see it worked out in the end. I had help from some true friends."

"In deed. Your truly are a gifted wizard, a shining example of your house. The goblet was wise to choose you."

"Thank you sir." The Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink, tea perhaps."

"Yes, tea would be nice. Professor I guess I don't understand why you are here."

"Well you see Cedric, for the past couple months we have been lead to believe you were killed, by Voldemort," Cedric shuttered, " and when young Miss Granger came to me one evening and told me she saw you alive I was rather reluctant to believe her. But then I was given a rather concrete piece of evidence. A letter later given to me by a Miss Hermione Granger from a Miss Ella Murble, asking for help to find her troubled friend a way home. It was stated in this letter that the very friend was you. From what Miss Granger told me about Miss Murble, I was under the impression she would not joke about something like this, so therefore it lead me to believe that you were in fact alive. Then, last night a friend of mine happened to be drinking in this bar when you checked in, and told me he had seen you plain as day. So I had to come make sure it was actually you. As I can plainly see now it is. Your father will please to see you." Cedric smiled, for all the pressure his father put on him, he missed him greatly.

"I will be happy to see him too. I hope he's well." Dumbledore's expression changed.

"Your father took the news of your death quite hard Cedric. He has been grieving, as expected, but no one can seem to console him. Perhaps your return will change him back. But I must ask you this, for my personal reasons. Did you See Lord Voldemort alive when you were in the graveyard?" Cedric thought for a moment as the horrible evening played in his head. The he looked Dumbledore square in the eye.

"Yes Sir I did. Has He Who Must Not be Named has really returned?" Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"It is true he has returned, but I fear for you, do not go around telling many people what you saw. You are one of the few people who had seen him and the ministry is most reluctant to believe he has returned. Your alliance with the muggles could be very useful in the future. And like back there, not everyone here is going to believe everything you tell them. But I think I'm beginning to carry on now. I'll take you back home."

Cedric held on as Dumbledore took him back to his home. "I feel like it's been years since I've been here," he thought out loud. He almost dared not open the door, as if he's walk in and see strangers there. But it was home, just as it had been when he left for school last summer. It was slightly dirtier, and now it smelled vaguely of stale firewhiskey, but it was still home. "Dad," Cedric called out. There was no answer. "Dad," he called again and he turned to find his father looking very started, and somehow fragile. He had lost a considerable amount of weight and was quite pale.

"Who are you," Mr. Diggory called out.

"Dad it's me, your son, Cedric." The Mr. Diggory's face broke and tears formed in his eyes.

"My boy's dead, you can't possibly be him." Cedric placed his hand on his father's shoulders and gave him the look, the look that no matter what his father said to him, said I Love you.

"Dad, I'm here, alive, I've just… I misplaced myself for a couple of months."

"It's true Amos," Dumbledore said. He's been so quite Cedric almost forgot he was there. "Your boy stands before you, very much alive." A massive smile made its way across the man's face, like rain though a parched desert. The tears or sorrow turned into tears of happiness.

"Oh my boy, it's you. It's really you. I've always dreamed of this and now it's true. My boy, oh my boy, you're alive." His father clutched him deeply as happy tears made there way down both men's faces. It was a good quarter of an hour before they parted. Mr. Diggory looked upon his boy with great happiness, and the sat down. "So, Cedric tell me where you've been." Cedric just smiled and looked at his dad.

"Well I think you should put a pot of tea on first."

**The End... wink wink ;) 9 is a bit odd and I need to have some eveness to end.**


	10. Epilogue

**Yay I put an epilogue up cause I though you all were right,it needed a little closure. Anyway, I know some of you thought the ending was alittle to easy, but I just though that he had been through so much already that a happy ending was needed. I'm actually kinda surpised because I can't noramally write a good happy ending. So I'm glad you all enjoyed my story it was a pleasure to write. Now I just need to think of a new story.**

**As alway Flit Futterby**

Two days before Cedric's return to Hogwarts his father decided that they should visit Cedric's muggle friend. "So where does this girl work?" His father asked as soon as the car dropped them into the town Cedric had spent the better part of his summer living.

"Her name is Ella dad. And she works just over there at the dental clinic."

"Dental Clinic?"

"It's where muggles go to fix their teeth. It's an interesting practice."

"I'm sure it is." Mr. Diggory kept up with his son's quick pace as they made their way into the little waiting room. Ella was busily talking on the phone when they walked in and didn't even notice. Cedric walked up to her desk and she looked up.

"Hi there, I've got an appointment at ten for a cavity," Cedric said grinning at her. She jumped up in to his arms and wrapped hers around him.

"You came, you really came." Her eyes were sparkling as she looked deep into his. The she turned embarrassed. He put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead

"I promised. I would never stay away from you." She turned back shyly and smiled.

"I got a raise. Dr. Granger is even thinking of training me as his hygienist."

"That's wonderful. I'm going back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow and I passed my apparitions test. I can now do it legally. Anyway Ella I also came here today because I wanted you to meet my father." He led her over and she looked at Mr. Diggory curiously. "Ella this is my father, Mr. Diggory. Dad this is Ella the girl I love. Ella shot Cedric a surprised look as her face turned a deep shade of maroon. Mr. Diggory stuck out his hand.

"How do you do Ella." Ella shook his hand rather speechless before squeaking out.

"I'm wonderful, thank you. How do you do." Mr. Diggory smiled warmly at her."

"I want to thank you, for saving my son. He means more to me than anything in this world." Ella turned even redder.

"It…it….it was my pleasure," she sputtered out. "I care for you son very much and would do anything for him." Cedric turned at looked at her, his warm slate eyes met her now timid gaze.

"My father and I wanted to give you this," he brought out a magnificent barn owl and cage out of no where. "I want to be able to stay in contact with you and this is the only way to write to me. Promise me you'll write me, while I'm back at school." Ella's face brightened.

"Oh, of course I'll write to you. Cedric you know how I feel about you, and now I know that you feel the same way. I'd never forgive my self if I let you go."

"I've got to go," then he kissed her again. "That's my other promise, to see you again." She put her hand on her lips as if to hold the feeling in.

"It was wonderful meeting you Mr. Diggory." She shook his hand again.

"The pleasure's all mine. You saved my son." She watched as they walked out and then turned to her new pet and smiled.

"I think I'll call you Areas." The owl hooted in agreement.

Cedric and his father walked down the street passed the little café where Cedric would sit and drink coffee and tea while piecing together the puzzle of his identity. "What happened to that pretty Asian girl you liked. She was quite a catch you know," his father said as they walked.

"Well she broke up with me right before the final task right before well… She didn't love me dad. Ella cares greatly about me, and I've grown to love her."

"I know," his father said to him grinning. "I'd just thought you went for the prettier girls."

"Ella's pretty."

"Well, she's not that bad..."

"Dad!" Cedric shot him a hurt look telling him he wasn't joking anymore. His father just playfully hit him on the back and they chatted happily again.

Finally they came to a quant town house with a small garden. "This is where Barbra lived. She's the woman who invited me to stay with her." He knocked on the door and the small white hair woman answered.

"Oh My Cedric," she exclaimed embracing him lovingly. "My dear boy, you're looking so much better." He smiled and blushed at her.

"Barbra I'd like you to meet my father, Mr. Diggory. Dad this is Mrs. White."

"It's splendid to meet you Mr. Diggory please call me Barbra. You have raised the most wonderful boy. He's quite the gentlemen."

"Thank you Barbra, please call me Amos."

"Well boy's don't just stand there come in." She invited them into her house and started a pot of tea. Cedric stood looking at the boxes that were everywhere.

"Barbra, are you moving?" She poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Yes dear I am."

"Why?" She came out and set down a plate of biscuits in front of Mr. Diggory, and sat down.

"Well dear. I got fired from the hospital." Cedric looked at her surprised.

"Because you helped me escape?" She nodded.

"I'm afraid so darling. When they found you gone in the morning they knew right away that I was involved. Even though that no good psychiatrist had no proof they still thought it was best to let me go." Cedric looked down rather ashamed as he father just sat not sure what he should be saying.

"I'm sorry," Cedric said as sincerely as he could.

"Oh pish my dear. I was going to quite anyway, at least this way I get to keep my retirement. But still, I can't afford to keep the house so I'm moving. It's all well and good though I'm going to put most of it in storage and travel the world for a while. I'm going to spend a few months with my daughter in Italy then go from there to Africa." The kettle whistled, and Barbra went to get it.

"She's in interesting person," Mr. Diggory said. Cedric grinned.

"If it wasn't for her I'd still be locked in the loony bin." Barbra walked back in and Mr. Diggory stood up and put her hand on Barbra's shoulder.

"I want to thank you, for everything you did for my son."

"Oh my dear, I wouldn't have done any less. I couldn't care about him anymore if he were my own son. You should be proud, he's a fine boy. Best I know." Mr. Diggory nodded at her with pride in his eyes. They sat and talked while drinking tea. Until it got late and Mr. Diggory decided that it would be best to be heading back home. Cedric gave Barbra a long hug.

"Have fun traveling."

"Good luck in school my dear. I'll send you a post card when I can. Oh wait just one second so I can get my camera." She took a picture with all and said good bye. When they got home Cedric went off to bed and Mr. Diggory look over his son fondly as he slept.

Cedric bored the Hogwarts train once again saying good bye to his mum and dad. He was so happy to go back. As soon as he bored the train he knew that no one expected to see him again. He went immediately to the prefect's car and sat there until her saw a familiar bushy haired girl. He was about to stand up and talked to her but the Head boy and Girl came in and started talking. He kept glancing at Hermione her was feverously taking note. Then as soon as they were done she rushed off. He went and found the compartment of his old friend who had heard of his return and greeted him with great hugs and pats on the back. A few were even crying tears of happiness.

Once they got to school he was greeted with joy. Everyone was jubilant to see him again, alive. In the Great Hall he caught Dumbledore's eye and smiled gratefully. He was the one who informed people of his returned, releasing him from having to explain his story. Dumbledore welcomed ever one once again. And he watched as the first years came in to be sorted, then he remembered Mary's nephew. He watched as the young blond boy walked up and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He smiled knowing he's have to write to Mary to let her knew the good news.

Finally Dinner was served and he looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught Hermione's eye. She smiled warmly at him and he walked over to her. "Hermione," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You have been my saveing grace. I want to thank you for helping me, with everything. I wouldn't have been able to get back without you."

"You're welcome Cedric. I knew you were alive the moment I saw you. If you're not busy sometime maybe you can tell me what happened."

"Name you're time." He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "I'll see you around." Then he turned to Harry who was sitting next to Hermione looking quite unsure of what to say.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. Congratulations on winning the tournament." Harry gave him an embarrassed smile.

"You should have won. You helped me back there. Besides it's my fault that you ended up lost." Cedric placed his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry none of this was your fault. And on the plus side, you have at least one other person who believes You Know Who. Friends?"

"Of course" He grinned. "Oh hey Cedric, I'm curious about your story as well. Mind if I come with Hermione when you tell her." Cedric nodded happily.

"Anytime" They shook and Cedric walked back to his table as dinner was ending.

It was going to be an interesting year.

**The end (for real)**


	11. Addition

Dear readers,

For all of you who like this story I'm going though and doing some major editing and some reworking on it. It's my favorite piece that I've written and would really like to make it golden. Just to let you know it's going to take a while, but look for cleaner and hopefully better Ray of Hope comming soon. Also anyone who's got ideas on parts that need some tweaking, I would really appriciate the feedback.

Thank you all for your time and ideas

Flit Flutterby


End file.
